The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Strawberry plant, botanically known as Fragaria x ananassa and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘FF 1503’.
The new Strawberry plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Eck en Wiel, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Strawberry plants with good fruit quality, ease of harvesting, good postharvest longevity and resistance to pathogens.
The new Strawberry plant originated from a cross-pollination by the Inventor in 2005 in Eck en Wiel, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Fragaria x ananassa identified as code number E2002-032, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Fragaria x ananassa identified as code number E1996-120, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Strawberry plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Eck en Wiel, The Netherlands in 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Strawberry plant by runner cuttings in a controlled environment at Eck en Wiel, The Netherlands since 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Strawberry plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.